


Again

by KrashingSpirit



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashingSpirit/pseuds/KrashingSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fun times among friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Thursday night watching football...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was two separate ideas that I had, but both were too short to stand alone. Because of that, this may become a multiple chapter story, but it will depend on if I have ideas to continue it.

_Ashlyn's POV..._

“Not again!” I groan as I hear a key in the door knob and then the front door open.

It was 8:45 on Thursday night and my wife and I were cuddling on the couch watching the first game of the NFL season. Granted it wasn’t the Redskins playing, but I was excited that Football was back.

“Luuuucy, I’m home,” we hear Kelley say, in her best Ricky Ricardo voice, just before walking into the living room.

This is the third time this week that she has crashed on our couch trying to get away from her housemates, and I have had enough.

“No way! Not again!” I repeat, this time for Kelley to hear me.

“Sorry Ash, I just can’t deal with them again! They never stop!” Kelley complains as she takes her backpack off and plops into the corner recliner. “I swear, they are worse than rabbits.”

“Ugh.” I hear my beautiful brunette next to me, “I don’t even want to think about them like that.”

“Oh Tobin, don’t stop! Right there, keep going. I’m so close!” Kelley does her best impression of the Thorns forward and the result is a pillow thrown in her direction, coming from behind me.

“You win Kel, the couch is yours.” My Penn State girl gives in way too fast.

“No, the couch isn’t yours!” I try to keep my ground, apparently standing alone at this point. “Ever think I want to have sex with my wife too? Now I can’t because we have a guest crashing on our couch?”

“And has that ever stopped you before?” Ali asks me teasingly as her mouth finds the back of my neck.

“That’s not the point,” I say sternly to Ali, but it is meant more for Kelley.

I know my tone is angry, but our house guest looks up at me with her child-like grin. She shrugs her shoulders as if saying ‘what else can I do?’ 

Add that to Ali’s lips on my neck, and I know I’m quickly losing my battle. But, I have one more fight left in me, even now my voice weakens. “Just because we live three houses away from her, and she has a house key, doesn’t mean she crashes here when she wants.”

My wife's mouth never let up on my sensitive skin, and although I wasn't complaining getting this type of attention from Ali, I knew what I had to do.

“Fine...” I trail off, giving in yet again. I move away from Ali so that I can look at Kelley, “Just one more night! I swear I’m talking to Tobin in the morning. This is unreal!”

My wife moves back toward me, her lips back on my neck, and her fingers caressing my arms, trying to get me to calm down. She then moves up to my ear.

“We can always give her a reason to leave now and not come back,” my defender whispers to me, but loud enough to be heard across the room.

“Get a fucking room you two! This is the living room for crying out loud!” Kelley throws the pillow back toward us that Ali threw her way earlier.

“Hey!” I snap my head to Kelley, “This is Ali’s and my house, this is our living room. You are in our territory. You play by our rules!”

My tone makes it seem as if I am mad again, but the grin on my face shows Kelley I’m not. I turn toward Ali and grin to her as well, sharing a secret in our eye contact.

The great thing about Ali and I is that we tend to know what the other is thinking before we speak. So after that one look that we just shared, we both jump off the couch and rushed over to Kelley. We pretended we were attacking her – tickling and kissing her as she tried to push us both off. But we were too strong for the Sky Blue defender.

“Stop! Get off of me,” Kelley was laughing too hard to get her words out.

“Aww, is someone a little cranky because they aren’t getting laid?” Ali teases.

“Our house, our rules, Kel. Just remember that.” I say as we let up on the poor girl.

“You are always welcome here.” Ali reaches down and hugs one of our best friends.

“Speak for yourself, woman!” I reply before giving Kelley a grin. “Now if you both don’t mind, I would like to finish the rest of this Seahawks game. The ‘Skins are playing them in October and I want to know what we are up against.”

I sit back on the couch and pull Ali into my lap, resting my head on her shoulder as I run my fingers up and down her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At half time, Kelley takes out her phone and starts playing on it, every once in a while showing us something funny or cute that she found on various social media sites. However I notice a quick mood shift in her.

“Oh shit,” she groans looking up at Ali and I.

“What’s wrong?” my wife looks concerned.

“You guys do know what tomorrow is, right?” Kel gives us a sympathetic look and we know exactly what she is talking about, not that we needed a reminder.

Tomorrow is the one day a year that one of us, Ali or I, will win our full-year bragging rights. The one day a year that we allow ourselves to get in a full day’s worth of smack talk. Then for the next year, the loser has to stay quiet. Tomorrow is that day – tomorrow is the day UNC meets Penn State on the soccer field for their annual game.

 “Thank you Kelley! That reminds me!” Ali remarked as she jumped out of my arms and ran into the bedroom.

A few moments later she came back with one of her gray Penn State sweatshirts and threw it at me.

“Put it on.” My wife said as she took out her phone.

“No.” I replied, tossing it back to her.

I knew I had no ground to say ‘no’, but there was no way I was going to end up wearing that filth. It was bad enough that I was not allowed to say anything anti-Penn State for the next two and a half hours - not until that clock hits 12:01am on the day of the game. But to make me wear a Penn State sweatshirt was extra punishment that I didn’t deserve.

“Ashlyn! You have to. This is still my winning year!” Ali sternly said to me, “All I want is one picture.”

I shook my head no, and my wife changed her tactics, now giving me her best puppy-dog look.

“Ash, please? I only asked you one other time to put it on. In the 365 days that I’ve had to rub it in your face, this is only the second time that I have asked. How many times in these last few years have you made me put on something Carolina? Please baby?”

The guilt trip worked. Damn that woman! She is too good.

“Okay, fine!” I caved in. “But only for one picture, so make it fast.”

“Damn Ash. You really are whipped,” Kelley decided now to put her two sense in, and I flip her the middle finger.

Ali tossed the Nittany Lions shirt back to me, and I put it on while making faces at my wife. However I did allow her more than one picture, as the first few she took were of me being immature.

Finally she took one she liked, and as I rushed to get the kryptonite off my Superman body, she quickly typed on her phone and posted it on Instagram:

_One year later and I am still getting her to wear Penn State stuff. Look out Tar Heels, we will win again! #NittanyLion #PennState_

“Don’t get too cocky Princess,” I tell her when I see her post. “Tomorrow starts a whole new year for us, I have a feeling that the Tar Heels will come out on top!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know UNC and Penn State don't play each other every year, but for the purposes of this story they do.


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock hits 12:01 am.

_Ashlyn's POV..._

After the Seahawks game was over, Ali, Kelley, and I spent time chatting in the living room. My wife was wrapped up in my arms, and Kelley was curled up in the recliner.

Although I was trying to listen, and actively participate in the conversation between the two defenders, I couldn’t help glancing at the clock on the wall every two minutes. I was just waiting for 12:01 to come, and it was getting closer and closer.

When that magical moment finally hit, my alarm on my clock went off – playing the UNC Fight Song! I was finally able to defend my alma mater again and I wasn’t going to waste any time.

“Happy war day, Princess,” I kissed my wife on the forehead and grinned at her, “The little lions are going to lose tonight, just to let you know.”

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you,” Ali replied back, staring me down. “Last year you said the same exact thing, and look what happened. 3-0 for the Nittany Lions! We will crush you again!”

Kelley groaned, knowing that she was now stuck in a war zone and neither Ali nor I would be giving up any time soon.

I heard Ali’s phone go off twice, signally two text messages.

“Okay, really? Already?” Ali exclaimed as she read the texts, responding verbally instead of typing back. “You can’t wait until morning?”

“It is technically morning darling,” I winked at her, and then played innocent, “Who is texting you?”

“Don’t start with me Harris! This is war now!” My beautiful wife knew what I planned out, with some help. “Bringing Heather and Whit into this? Think you are so clever, huh?”

“Just those two? Did you get a third text?” I ask before realizing that I was supposed to not know anything about those texts.

I looked up at Ali and shrugged innocently.

“Tobin is a little tied up at the moment, if you do recall.” Ali teased as she nodded in Kelley’s direction, reminding me why we gained a guest overnight.

“I bet she is!” Kelley laughed as she mumbled under her breath.

“You had one job Tobin!” I yell at someone who wasn’t there. “I’ll definitely be talking to you later today!”

Just then my phone vibrated and beeped. I pulled it out to check out the texts.

“Who’s texting you, Ash?” my wife asked so sweetly, too sweetly in fact.

I checked who text me and realize I am not playing this game alone. Ali reads my face as I read the two texts, which are coincidently both the same:

_Don’t get cocky now Harris! WE WILL DEFEAT YOU AGAIN!!!!_

“Awwww, how cute? You even planned what Erin and Carm would text me,” I say patronizingly to my wife. I can see the annoyance in her face, but I don’t let up. “At least Heather and Whit can speak for themselves. Oh right, you’re not allowed to think for yourselves at Penn State.”

“Yeah? Hang on,” Ali pulls back out her phone and reads out her texts, “From Whitney – ‘Watch out! It’s our year!’ Yeah, Ash real original!”

“Okay, fine! Not exactly original,” I concede, “What did HAO text?”

“She said ‘See you this weekend! I’m bringing you a Tar Heels jersey to wear after we win!’” Ali read the text, rolling her eyes.

“At least HAO and Whit know who will win tonight!” I tell my wife, snuggling into her neck.

Ali pulls away from me, and holds my face with both of her hands, making me look at her as she came right up to my nose.

“This isn’t over until the 90th minute tonight, just remember that babe,” Ali is serious as she reminds me.

“Whatever you say, Princess,” I sneak in for a kiss, waving a white flag to end the war for the moment.

I wanted to have some more cuddling time with my wife, and maybe get some sleep before hosting the watch party later. I wrap my arms around her, and we cool off, chatting with Kelley a little bit more before moving to the bedroom to get some rest.


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the big game...

_Ashlyn's POV..._

“Hey Ali! What’s the difference between a Penn State fan and a puppy?” Tobin blurted out as she walked into the kitchen right behind her girlfriend.

“Don’t start with me Tobin!” Ali warned as she took out the pizza from the oven and put it on the table.

“A puppy will eventually stop whining!” I cut in as Tobin and I went in for a high-five and a hug.

“Ugh! It’s not even fair that I’m outnumbered!” My beautiful wife complained, “It sucks that Erin, Ella, and Carm live so far away!”

Ali leaned back onto the kitchen counter as Tobin and I started messing with each other, play fighting and still showing our immature selves.

“Don’t worry Als, after watching these two every year, I still can’t bring myself to root for the Heels,” Alex said as she pointed to Tobin and I. “I guess that means my only choice is to root for Penn State.”

“Hey now, Sweetheart!” Tobin counted, “Just remember whose bed you are sleeping in!”

“Sleeping? That’s what you call it?” Kelley sounded amused. “Last I checked, _sleeping_ didn’t make that much noise.”

Ali and I laughed along with Kelley as Alex’s face turned beet red, but I saw the smile that her and Tobin shared. I loved how two of my best friends were so much in love.

“Well Kelley, that leaves you. You’re the tie breaker, which side are you on?”  I ask as the four of us stare down the deciding factor.

"The winning side! Duh!” Kelley says rolling her eyes at us. “I am staying non-committed until the 90th minute!”

“You can’t do that!” Tobin argues. “You need to choose a side! Team Lions or Team Heels?”

“Team Stanford!” Kelley states and now it is our turn to roll our eyes at her.

Tobin and I go over to Kelley, doing everything to persuade her to join our side, but she wouldn’t back down.

“Leave Kelley alone! She just doesn’t want to admit she likes Penn State better,” Ali said breaking us up and winking at Kelley, as if sharing a secret.

“Nope, no way,” I continue at my wife. “She knows better than to be a Penn State fan!”

“Alright! Enough! Let’s eat! I’m starving!” Ali always has to be the voice of reason, especially when she knows she is fighting a losing battle. Score one for Team Heels!

We all started grabbing plates of barbeque wings, pizza, and chips along with some beer before heading into the living room to watch the game. Ali and I took the smaller section of the sectional couch while Alex and Tobin took the longer side. Not surprisingly Kelley took the curved section.

We turned the TV on, and filled our stomachs while waiting for the game to come on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dang! Her guns are huge!” Ali exclaimed as the forward on the Nittany Lions flexed her muscles in celebration of the first goal of the match.

Okay, this sucked. Penn State was now up 1-0 in the first ten minutes, making it look like we would have a repeat of last year. However, it was in fact my wife’s comment that got me and I gave her an exasperated look.

“Rut-roh! Someone is in trouble,” Tobin teased when she saw how I was looking at the Penn State grad.

Ali turned and looked toward Tobin slowly realizing what she said before turning back to me with an innocent look on her face.

“What? They are bigger than I thought they would be,” my brunette defends herself, trying to weasel her way out of trouble. “I’m just saying, mine were not that big in college.”

“Well then, I guess mine aren’t good enough for you anymore,” I say softly, pretending that I am hurt by her comment, as I flex mine. I know it drives Ali wild when I show off my arms. “I guess I’m just not adequate anymore.”

“Aww, baby. You have big guns too,” my wife consoles me, feeling my biceps.

She then leans down to kiss my nose, and when she lays her lips on me, I pull away slightly. I look closely at her nose, observing it at different angles.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ali asks as I make her self-conscience.

“You have something on your nose,” I tell her seriously as I rub my finger over it. “It looks a little brown right there.”

As I saw that last part, a huge grin forms on my face.

“Ashlyn Michelle! I thought you were serious!” Ali scolds me and then jabs me with her elbow.

I grin bigger at her before she starts smiling back at me. I love knowing that I still was able to fool her, after all this time of being together.

We all had a good laugh at Ali’s expense, and even though Penn State was up 1-0, I was so blessed to be here, holding my beautiful wife in my arms, surrounded by some of our closest friends. I wrapped my arms tighter around my defender and brought my mouth to her ear.

“Brown-noser,” I whispered to her before nibbling on her ear.

Ali laughs quietly, so only I can hear, and she shakes her head at me as we go back to watching the game. We were now fifteen minutes in, and there was still plenty of time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not how the UNC / Penn State game went this year, but after a text conversation with my best friend today, I knew I needed it to go this specific way.


	4. Opening My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick flashback chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t finished the Penn State/UNC yet, but I thought about this flashback chapter idea and wanted to get it out. I’m dragging on the game because I don’t know how I want it to go yet.

_Ali's POV..._

Here I was, wrapped up in the arms of my wife, who I love more than life itself. We were watching her alma mater, play mine, and although this was usually a day of 'war' for us, today was different.

Today, neither one of us seemed to want to let go of the other. As I laid my head back onto her shoulder, I couldn't help but think about how far we had come from just being "friends".

I also couldn't help but think what never may have been if Pinoe hadn't stepped in and kicked us into shape, so to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ali! Earth to Ali!” I feel Pinoe nudge me with her elbow as I become aware of my teammate and my surroundings next to me.

“What?” I ask confused but not looking up at her

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes but you are in your own little world or something,” she laughs at me.

“I’m sorry,” I stumble through my words as I finally give her my attention. “What’s up?”

“So, Harris, huh?” she lowers her voice as she questions me.

I feel my face get red with embarrassment as I turn away from my teammate, remembering exactly why I was distracted. This was Ashlyn’s first camp, and we had been best friends for a while now, but something changed in me these last few days. Or maybe I was just awakening to my feelings.

I don’t make a habit of staring at my National teammates changing in the locker room after games, but I couldn’t help myself with Ashlyn. Her toned body, completely all muscles. Her tattoos following the curves on her left side. I couldn’t help myself but watch her. She was beautiful.

“She’s just my friend,” I finally tell her, although I wasn’t quite sure if I was trying to convince Megan or myself.

“I don’t believe that for one second,” Pinoe countered back. “Both of you have the same feelings. The rest of the team sees it. You two just need to wake up and finally admit it to yourselves and each other.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask her. “Ash doesn’t like me like that. Like I said we are just friends.”

“Ali, that’s bull shit!” Pinoe says louder, although not enough to draw any attention toward us. “I can prove it too.”

I give her a suspicious look, fearing what she is going to do. I didn't want to lose Ashlyn as my friend, and I didn't know what would happen if she found out I had feelings for her.

“Trust me on this,” Megan says to me as she places her hand on my shoulder. “Just brace yourself, because it might hurt.”

She looks at me questioningly, as if asking if I’m ready. I nod my head to her, not really sure what to expect. Preparing for the unknown.

“What the hell were you thinking Krieger? You fucking had that shot, why the hell didn’t you take it?” Pinoe suddenly starts yelling at me.

The rest of the team looks up at us, and starts to get closer, not sure if they should break this up or not.

“I’m sorry,” I retort back. “I didn’t see the clear shot, so I passed it like we are trained to do. Alex scored the goal. What’s the big deal?”

“Are you serious right now?” Pinoe gets closer to my face and her tone gets rougher. “You had the goal. If you have a clear shot, you take it!”

“I’m a defender. I don’t look for a way to score. I passed it to a forward, who was much closer to the net, who then put it in the net. I did my job.”

As I am defending myself, I feel a warm hand on my lower back and I know exactly who it is. I close my eyes, appreciating the touch, and knowing that Megan just proved herself right.

Pinoe backed out of my face and nodded her head at me. I gave her a slight smile, acknowledging that she was right.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue,” I turn toward Ashlyn as Pinoe starting walking away to talk to the peanut gallery.

“What the fuck was that about?” Ashlyn demands, directed more at our friend than at me.

I look up at Ashlyn and I see the ice in her eyes, the protection of me even though it was a long-time friend involved.

“Ash, calm down,” I tell her, rubbing her arm, while using my other hand to hold her chin to make her look at me. “Megan had to prove something to me, and I got it. It’s okay. She’s not really upset at me.”

“No one is ever allowed to talk to you that way. No one!” Ash stresses that last point glaring at Pinoe.

“Ash, look at me,” I put both of my hands on Ash’s chest, again trying to calm her down. “It’s okay. Just breathe.”

I feel her finally start to calm down and I pull her in for a hug. I felt her relax in my arms and she reciprocates the hug. We have hugged plenty of times in the past, but knowing what I know now, this one was different.

This one meant more to me.

“Don’t ever let go of me Ashlyn,” I say close to tears. Tears of happiness mostly, of finally knowing how Ashlyn feels about me.

“I never will, Princess,” she replies as she holds me tighter against her.

I hear the grin in her voice, and that is the Ashlyn I had fallen in love with, in the locker room, in front of our entire National Team.

I never realized the love we shared for each other until now. I never wanted to let her go.

And I haven’t since.


	5. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is "late"...

_Ali's POV..._

“I’m late,” I hear Ashlyn yell as she comes running down the steps into the living room.

“Late for what?” I look up from the TV and I see fear evident on her face.

I can’t remember any appointments or special training sessions that my girlfriend had today.  I usually am really good at remembering that type of information.

“No Ali, I’m late!” Ashlyn stressed the last word and I finally caught on to what she meant.

I did everything to hide my amusement as I tried not to laugh at my distressed goal keeper. I could see how much it bothered her, even scared her.

“Ash, it happens,” I explain to her. “I know you are really stressed right now. The Spirit season just started. We’re starting to talk about going back overseas after the NWSL season to get in more training before the World Cup in two years.”

I could see that I wasn’t helping her calm down. I needed to figure something out to ease her mind without coming right out and telling her. I stood up from the couch and placed my hands on her arms, but she still would not look at me.

“Ashlyn, have you cheated on me?” I asked as seriously as I could manage.

Although I already knew what her answer was going to be, I needed to ask her that to get her mind going in the right direction.

“What? No!” Ashlyn looked up at me, tears starting to form in her eyes. “I would never cheat on you. Alex, how can you ask me that?”

I threw my arms around my girlfriend, holding her as I rubbed her back.

“Babe, I know you wouldn’t.” I said to her, as I continued to rub her back. I felt her slowly calm down in my arms.

I backed away from her slightly, and cradled her face in my hands. I kissed her forehead before making sure she is looking at me.

“Ashlyn, listen to me. I guarantee that you are not pregnant. Do you really need me to remind you how that happens?” I ask her.

All of a sudden, my girlfriend’s demeanor changed as she realized the truth.

“Oh right! Duh!” Ashlyn says relieved and flops down on the couch.

“You are hilarious. You seriously crack me up,” I sit next to her on the couch, pulling her toward me.

We both got a good laugh as her momentary memory lapse as we held each other on the couch.

“I love you so much Ashlyn Harris.” I held her tight against me. It’s these little quirks of hers that drive me crazy, and yet at the same time, make me fall more and more in love with her each day.

“I love you too Krieger.” The UNC alum held on to me and we enjoyed the comfort we have found in each other’s arms.

“Do you know what it is like to go to the doctor and explain ‘ _yes, I’m sexually active, but no, I’m not pregnant_ ’?” My goal keeper looks up at me, “I mean now the doctor knows and understands, but those first few times, when I was too scared to admit to a complete stranger that I was into girls.”

“I haven’t had the luxury of doing that yet babe. We’ve only been dating for two months.” My voice is quiet as I realize that I will have to do this soon. “Guess I have something to look forward to now.”

“Wait, you mean…”

“You are the first woman I’ve been with.” I cut Ashlyn off, as I confessed something that I had been hiding. “I toyed with my feelings before you and I started dating, but I never put anything into practice, so to speak. I don’t know how I would have classified myself months ago. Labels are stupid anyway.”

“Yeah they are,” she agrees before admitting something of her own to me. “I just always assumed there were others.”

“I know you thought that. I never corrected you because I didn’t want you to know.” I say, my eyes never leaving hers.

“Didn’t want me to know what, Princess?” It’s Ashlyn’s turn to caress me, to calm me.

I know it was at camp when I fell in love with her, when I started to change my feelings from friend to someone I wanted to share my life with. However it was a long time coming.

There were days when I was in Germany where I would get so lonely being alone. All I wanted was to be with Ashlyn. I didn’t want to admit these feelings at first, but over time I couldn’t help myself. I knew it was okay for a woman to have feelings for another woman, but I never wanted to admit that I was having feelings for my best friend.

I didn’t know at the time that these feelings were mutual, and I didn’t want to do anything to ruin our friendship. I couldn’t bear the thought of life without Ashlyn in it.

“I was waiting for you. I didn’t know it at the time, but looking back, I didn’t want anyone else.” I told her, knowing it was camp that finally opened my eyes to what my heart already knew.

“Alex, you waited for me?” Ashlyn grinned at me, and all my love for her was mirrored back. “Hell woman, I was waiting on you!”

I held her tighter and she cuddled into me.

“Well, I guess we can officially thank Pinoe for this,” I chuckled to my goal keeper. “She’s the one that got us to admit our feelings for each other. And now we are here, together.”

“Forever,” Ash finished my thought as her lips move up to mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“AND THE TAR HEELS TIE IT UP!” The announcer screams into his mic.

Ashlyn and Tobin jump off the couch and proceed to do a celebration dance in front of the TV, of course making the rest of us miss the replay. Not that I wanted to see another Tar Heel goal anyway, but that wasn’t the point.

It’s the 21’ and the game is now tied. I was hoping to keep the lead a lot longer than 11 minutes, at least through the rest of the half, but I guess fate wasn’t on my side. I know there is still plenty of time life, but I’m beginning to hate that cliché term. I was definitely getting anxious, I couldn’t have UNC win.

Granted, Penn State won last year, but those four years before were complete UNC domination. I couldn’t go through that again, especially not now. Not with a UNC grad as my wife. It gives her that much more bragging power over me.

I know it’s a double standard, but I’d rather keep that bragging power over her.

“Sit down!” Kelley finally yells at the two Tar Heels dancing in the living room. “Your awkward dancing is making me choose Penn State over you.”

I look at the Stanford grad, giving her a smile and a wink, knowing by the end of the night she will be choosing the correct path.

Defeated, Ashlyn and Tobin sit back down on the couch – Ash into my lap and Tobin in Alex’s. Both of them needing some love after getting shot-down by their friend.

“You enjoyed our dancing, didn’t you?” my wife asks me as she gives me her best sad, puppy-dog eyes.

“I enjoy your dance moves, but not when they are in celebration of a UNC goal,” I am honest with her. “But don’t celebrate too much. We will be taking that lead back.”

“Ha! Keep dreaming Princess!” Ash replies to me and kisses my forehead.

She nuzzles into me and I hold her tight against me as we continue watching the game.

The playing stops as an injured Penn State player is attended to, and although it didn’t look serious at first, the trainers were brought out onto the field.

“Oh crap! I forgot to tell you guys something,” Tobin says all of a sudden. “This isn’t public knowledge yet, so it can’t leave this room, okay?”

“We promise,” Kelley answered, and the rest of us nodded in agreement. “What’s up?”

“A-rod is pregnant again!” Tobin announces.

“Yes! That’s awesome!” I exclaim. “I’m so happy for her!”

“Well, kind of awesome,” Alex observes what I failed to realize. “She is going to have to miss qualifying, so that means she’ll miss the World Cup.”

“Oops! Bad planning,” Kelley says when we all understand what Alex just said.

“Yeah, that is true,” I agree. “But it’s still so exciting. Ryan will have a little brother or sister soon!”

“Another little kid running around camp will be fun!” Ashlyn finally speaks up.

I look up at her, giving her a smile, and I know she can read what I am thinking.

“Don’t you dare!” my wife threatens me.

“What?” Kelley looks over at us confused as Ash’s tone.

I begin to open my mouth and Ashlyn’s hand covers it before I can speak. I pull her hand away, and look over at Kelley.

“Ashlyn doesn’t want me to tell you about the time she thought she was pregnant.”

“What? Seriously?” Alex asks. “Okay, this I have to hear!”

“Come on, tell us Ali,” Tobin begs.

I knew I was going to tell them, but I really wanted an okay from my wife. I look up at her questioningly, this time it was me giving the sad puppy-dog eyes.

“Oh ok, fine! You win. Tell them.” Ash rolls her eyes at me and then buries her face in my chest.

I begin to tell the story of when I thought I needed to explain to my 28-year old wife, well girlfriend at the time, all about the birds and the bees…


	6. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with this chapter idea for a few weeks now. Along with Soccer, Volleyball is one of my other favorite sports. I wanted to incorporate that into this fanfic. Hopefully it worked. ;-)

Chapter 6

_Ashlyn’s POV…_

At halftime the score was still tied at 1. Both teams were looking strong, and it looked like it could be a win for either team. Sure, there were holes in the field, and we seemed to enjoy kicking the ball to the other team, but the same thing could be said about the Nittany Lions.

The five of us got up from the couch and stood around in the kitchen munching on more food before slowly putting the leftovers away. That had become our ‘thing’, cleaning up during halftime so we could chill, or do whatever, after the game.

We grabbed some more to drink and make our way back into the living room with a few minutes to spare before the second half kicked off. The commentators were announcing the second half subs, and Lindsey Harris was put into goal for the Heels. Although there is no relation, with Harris as a last name, I knew she was going to be able to help us win this game.

I sat back down on the couch and pulled Ali into my lap. This was unusual for us, to hold each other this much during this annual game. Usually we were at each other’s throats with insults and jokes flying, all in the name of friendship, of course.

But this year it was if we needed the comfort of each other, needed the touch. Even Tobin was calmer than she usually was. Maybe this was the year we all finally ‘matured’ enough to know it is just a game.

…No, I didn’t like that thought.

I needed to do something so I bent down to my defender’s ear

“Hey Alex, why do Penn State grads keep their diploma on their windshield?” I grin as I whisper, but I don’t give her a chance to answer. “So they can park in the handicap spots.”

I’m gifted with a jab to the ribs as I laugh at my joke.

“Think your funny, huh Harris?” my wife turns to look at me. “Answer me this then, how many UNC freshman does it take to change a light bulb?”

“One! Cause we are just so good at it,” I answer quickly, but I know that wasn’t where Ali was going.

“Wrong! None, it’s a sophomore course,” my brown-eyed girl smirks at me, and I stop laughing.

Yeah, we still have the rivalry in us. However, no matter how much we tease and joke with each other, the love radiates from Ali’s eyes. I can only assume that mine mirrors hers based on the look she gives me. I smile to my Penn State alum and she returns it before turning back around to watch the game.

I wrap my arms around her again, and hold her tight against me. I let my mind drift back to that day in 2006. It was my first season with the Tar Heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had just played an afternoon game at Penn State. After 2 OTs, the score was still locked at 0-0. This was our first non-win of the season. I had saved three shots on goal, and the rival goal had saved four. I felt that we played much better than the Lions, as we were able to keep the ball in their territory for the majority of the game. However, their backline was just too strong.

After the game, after the cool off, we headed over to a different arena to watch the Volleyball game. It must have been a UNC/Penn State rivalry weekend because our Volleyball team was in town too. Normally we would have been on the bus heading back to Chapel Hill right now, but we really wanted to stay and cheer on the Heels. Whit, Tobin, Allie, HAO, and I sat together, while the rest of the team sat a few rows closer.

During the middle of the first set, we noticed that the Penn State team that we just dueled with came in and sat together on the other side of the court, directly across from us. I could tell by their mannerism that they were watching us, talking about us. It didn’t faze me. We might have ended in a tie with them a little bit ago, but our Volleyball team was crushing PSU 15-8 right now. There were a lot of holes on the court for the Lions and our girls were taking full advantage of that.

I felt someone nudge my back, and I look up at Tobin grinning down at me.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention dude,” Tobs says to me.

“Sorry man, I was watching the game,” I explain to the midfielder. “What’s up?”

“One of the Lions up there is watching you,” she reveals and tilts her head toward the other soccer team.

“So?” I ask, not really caring.

“Ash! Tobin means really watching you,” Whit stresses the ‘ _really_ ’ to me, trying to get her point across.

“How do you know she is watching me?” I ask, still not really caring about the Penn State team . “I mean, you must have been looking too to see that.”

Tobin shrugs at me. “I don’t know, but I’m guessing. She’s the same one that was watching you warm up before the game.”

I look over at the soccer team across the court and catch her eyes. I don’t remember her name though. As soon as she sees me looking at her she turns away and whispers something to her teammate sitting next to her. They both start giggling and I turn away. Way too much girl drama for me. This is college, not high school.

Before I know it our Volleyball team is at the set point and the ball is served. Our hearts beat faster as it is volleyed back and forth, neither side willing to give up.

Finally one of our girls jumps up and kills the ball. It hits the far corner of the Penn State court, but still inbounds. Although most of the spectators are PSU fans, the UNC fans yell. 25-17 Heels!!! One set down, two to go.

After the teams switch sides the next set begins. I tried to keep my concentration on the game, after all we were here supporting our school. However, I couldn’t help it – I kept gazing at the brunette up in the stands. I was still drawing a blank on her name, and I pulled out the paper I still had in my pocket with the opposing soccer team roster on it.

“That’s Krieger, Alexandra Krieger,” HAO whispers to me, as if she read my mind. “She’s one of the best defenders I have ever played against.

“Um, thanks,” I mumble embarrassed. I can feel my face turning red as my teammate catches me looking at the roster paper.

“No problem Bud,” HAO responds, patting my shoulder, knowing that I was embarrassed.

I look at the scoreboard and see that the Heels are still crushing the Lions 20-12 and I concentrate on watching the rest of the set, trying to forget about Alex Krieger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Heels beat the Nittany Lions 25-19 in the second set, and now we only had one set left. However intermission was first.

The Penn State announcers invited fans onto the court to serve the ball. There were tee shirts laid out on the ground on the other side of the court and the object was to serve and hit a shirt. If you hit it, then you won it. I watched as most of the PSU soccer team, including Krieger, went down to the court to try their hand at a different sport.

“Come on, let’s show them how it is done,” I feel Tobin nudge me. Her competitiveness was coming out.

“Nah, Tobs, I’m good here,” I tell her. “Besides, I don’t want to win that filthy State Penn shirt.”

“Yeah, I think Ash just wants to watch,” HAO stressed ‘ _watch_ ’, teasing me.

“Hey! They are the ones watching us, I’m watching the game,” I correct my teammate.

“Whatever you say,” HAO grins at me.

Most of my team heads down to the court, leaving HAO and I alone.

When it’s Tobin’s turn to serve, she points up at me as if saying ‘this one’s for you.’ Although her serve looked perfect, it hit the hard floor inches from a shirt. With no prize in hand, Tobin got back in line to try again.

After a few more fans tried, it was Krieger’s turn. I was mesmerized at how graceful she looked as she tossed the ball in the air and hit it over the net. It hit a shirt perfectly. As her teammates cheered, she walked under the net to grab her prize.

HAO even clapped for her, nudging me at the same time. “There’s your girl,” she teased me.

“Not my girl.” I correct HAO again.

However, I can’t lie to myself. I was watching her. My heart skipped when I saw her smile after she hit the shirt. She really was beautiful.

When intermission is over, I watched as my team came back over and took their seats.

“Sorry dude, I tried to win you a shirt.” Tobin says as she sat back down behind me.

“You shouldn’t have tried,” I reply, pretending I am disgusted. “I wouldn’t have worn it anyway.”

We all got a good laugh from my comment, knowing that none of us would be caught dead with a Penn State shirt on.

As the third set begins, I notice that Krieger and a few others on the Lions Soccer team didn’t take their seats again. I figured that they left and I felt a pang of disappointment in my chest.

I tried to forget about the beautiful brunette who I probably wouldn’t see again until next year. No wait, she was a senior this year, so I probably would never see her again. That thought hurt me more.

I concentrated on the game, not noticing that we had company behind us until I felt something land in my lap. I look down and it is a shirt.

“Here, I won you something,” I hear a slightly accented voice behind me.

I look up into the beautiful brown eyes of Alexandra Krieger.

“Uh, thanks? Navy really isn’t my color.” I say before tossing the shirt back to her, “See, we Carolina girls prefer Carolina blue.”

“Oh, is that what baby blue is being called now?” Krieger asks amused.

“Um, no. They are two different colors.” I defend my school. “Baby blue is one color, Carolina blue is another.”

“Okay Harris, whatever you say,” the Penn State star shrugs her shoulders.

I roll my eyes at her and as I go to turn back toward the game, she puts her hand on my shoulders.

“Ashlyn, right?” I nod as I fall in love with the way she says my name. I couldn't tell where her accent was from, but it was beautiful, just like her. “Listen, I just wanted to come over and say great game once again. You were a wall today, and we really enjoyed playing against you.”

“Alexandra – “ I start to say.

“Ali” Krieger cuts me off.

“I’m sorry, Ali.” I knew I would never get tired of hearing her name come off my lips, “You all played great too. Your back line was incredible. It was a good game.”

Ali and her teammates sat down with us and watched the rest of the third set. It was a Tar Heels domination, and while we were extremely happy our Volleyball team kicked Penn State’s ass, my teammates and I enjoyed the rest of the game sitting and chatting with our rival soccer team. Sure there were insults thrown back and forth, but this time, it was all in fun. We made new friends, and I was able to achieve my own goal…

…I scored Ali Krieger’s phone number.


	7. The Winner

_Ashlyn's POV..._

The second half continued with the 1-1 tie. Both Penn State and Carolina had some great shots-on-goal, but both keepers were just too quick. Lindsey Harris, in goal for the Heels, was making me extremely proud. She was completely representing both the name on the front and back of her jersey.

Although, if I had to objectively look at the game, Penn State was playing much better than we were. The ball was being played too much on our half of the field, and not enough on the Lion's side. Every one of their shots-on-goal was a breath-taker for me.

I looked over at Tobin, and even she looked nervous at the game. My usual 'chill' bud was actually showing some serious emotion. 

The living room was quiet. Tobin, Ali, and I concentrating on the game. Alex was trying to calm her girlfriend, caressing her arms and nuzzling into her. And Kelley was just enjoying a good Friday night soccer match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another forty-five minutes went by and the score remained locked at 1 each. There was a five minute break before two ten minute overtimes, in a sudden death situation.

I couldn't take this. My body was a mess right now. My chest hurt, my stomach was in knots. We needed this win.

I could feel that my wife felt the same way. I could feel how tense she was so I caressed her softly. However, right now, I was the enemy.

Alex and Kelley tried to make some small talk in the time between regulation and overtime, but the other three of us were too stressed. Too nervous to talk. 

Shortly after the first overtime started, my heart stopped. Less than a minute in, a Penn State forward hit an almost perfect shot on goal. Lindsey couldn't get to deflect in in time, but thankfully it sailed just high, landing on the top of the net instead of in the goal. 

In the chaos, we couldn't tell what happened, so Tobin and I both scream "SHIT!" as my wife yelled in victory. That was until we realized what happened, and where the ball really was.

I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and waited for my heart to start beating again. 

I couldn't take another scare like that. I didn't want to end up in the ER with a heart attack. We really had to get it together. Tobin and I might have cooled off in the insults toward Penn State, but I was still emotionally invested in my TarHeels. 

The first ten minutes ended without a change in score, but Carolina couldn't even get off a shot-on-goal. This wasn't looking good for us.

Three minutes later, the second overtime began and the Lions kept pressure on us. Two minutes in and they earned themselves a corner kick.

I couldn't watch. I mean I needed to, but I was so nervous. A Penn State player kicked it back into play, and we headed it away. However, a Lion got it back and kicked it toward the goal. Lindsey was able to punch it away but it went right to the foot of a Lion, who kicked it right into the left corner of the net. 104 minutes later and the game was over: 2-1 Penn State.

For the third time that night I yelled "Shit!" I didn't have to look at her, but I knew Ali had a huge grin on her face. I couldn't take my eyes off the TV as they replayed the goal. It was just a perfectly placed ball with extremely bad timing for us. 

When the every angle replays were done, the TV camera went live again. It was if the Heels players on the field were frozen in place - not believing what just happened. I felt the same way. Neither Tobin nor I had moved since that goal.

As I became more aware of my surroundings, I noticed that Ali had gotten up from my lap and had Kelley wrapped up in a hug. Even Alex had joined in on the celebration instead of comforting her TarHeel.

I know some people would say that "it's just a game", and I hate that. It's not just a game when you get emotionally attached. It means you are a true fan. You bleed their colors. Carolina is my school, my alma mater. This is my team, and I felt their pain. Especially after being in their shoes years ago.

And now , once again, my embarrassment lays in the hands of my wife. Our little bet that we made many years ago. For the second year in a row, I now can't insult her school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ali and I got ready for bed, the conversation between us was lacking. She knew I was upset and I needed time, and she was willing to give me my space for a bit knowing that she now had 365 more days on top.

At least it was a good game. It wasn't a blow-out like it had been the last few years. But for it to end with Penn State winning for the second year in a row killed me. 

"Hey Ash, I have a surprise for you." My defender came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her lean her head on my shoulder and kiss me. "I should have given it to you earlier,but I wanted to save it until we were alone."

I turn in her arms, looking at her. I was trying to judge the situation. Would this be a gift that I wanted or one that would start the year of torture?

I look up at her, my eyes meeting hers and I nod in acknowledgement.

My beautiful wife goes to her bottom dresser drawer and takes out a bag, handing it to me. I hesitantly remove the top item from the bag and I see that Ali has bought me a pair of gray Penn State pajama pants, with the navy Nittany Lions logo all over them. 

"Um, no thanks." I tell the love of my life, handing them back to her. "I think they will fit you better."

"No Ash, they are for you." Ali puts them on the bed in front of me, and then looks up at me, "Finish opening the surprise, babe."

Now I am more scared of what will be in here, and I pull out the second and last item from the bag. It is a navy folded up shirt to go along with the pajama pants. Not even looking at the shirt, I throw it on the bed next to the pants.

"Ashlyn, please open the shirt," Ali pleads with me.

Not wanting to upset her, I do as she asks. I hold it open, with the front facing me. I was surprised to see that the lettering was in the Carolina Blue color:

**This Carolina girl loves her Penn State wife**

I look up at Ali and I reach for her. I wrap my arms around her and just stand there holding her for what feels like minutes. 

"Thank you Princess. I love the shirt!" I say when I finally move back away from the embrace. "However, these pants will have to go."

I pick up the pants again as I grin at my wife. I wink at her before throwing them to her again.

"Nope, put them on now. It's picture time! Can't wait text HAO and Whit, and then put it up on Instagram!" My wife grabs her phone from the dresser.

I groan as I comply. Only 365 more days... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up until today this was not how the fic was going to end, but watching this happen to my alma mater yesterday and all my emotions that followed our loss after 103 minutes made me have to write this ending. However, I am a TarHeels fan for life!!!


End file.
